A love game
by God Tier
Summary: An accident puts John in the hospital, how does Dave take it?


Love is a fun game until someone messes up.

You and your best friend, John Egbert have been going out for six months now. Everything was going fine. The two of you rarely ever fought, but the fights were pointless and held no true meaning. They didn't last long either.

You decided to do something completely ironic. Give John a "seventh month anniversary" date. It was a movie, because John loved movies a lot.

There was a new smurf movie that was now in theaters and if John hadn't soon shut up, you were sure you'd go insane. You took him to see that movie because you wanted him to be the happiest person on the planet.

When the two of you had gotten out of the theatre, John not allowed to leave until he washed his face, (he cried at the end) the moon had risen up. But that was what was expected in Vancouver in December.

You were driving as John went on and on about his favourite parts of the movie and you couldn't help but smile at his snorted laughter. When John laughed, or smiled, you were happy.

A soft vibration in your pocket alerted you that you had received a message. Quickly, you pulled it out, trying to keep your eyes on the road as much as possible while reading the message.

tentacleTherapist [TT] begun pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: How was the movie?

You heard John call out your name, but you were already too late.

You didn't see the red truck before then, and before you could say something else, a scream and glass shattering was all you could recall before other bits and pieces.

The window shield was shattered. You began to breathe heavily as you fumbled blindly for your seatbelt. Managing to tear at the seatbelt an get it off, you managed to crawl out the door and flop on your back onto the street.

A man in a black suit was freaking out above you, he helped you up. There was a sharp ring in your ears for a while until it started to die down. "What about the others? Your friend, is he alright?"

John!

You quickly turn around, but that proved to hurt royally. Oh god, oh god, oh /god/! John, be alright!

"Easy there, we'll get him out."

The man had sat you up against another car and you silently watched as they pulled out a body of the car. Glasses were broken beyond repair on his face, right arm twisted at an off angle and his foot was completely backwards.

Although, his head was what shocked you.

Blood streamed down his face, his eyes closed however. You wanted to cry, but something in you had just shut down and you could not do anything.

The rest was a blur. You remember getting loaded onto a gurnie and watched as they hauled John off in a quick rush. You remember a doctor checking you, wrapping your wrist in gauze and checking your chest.

You had broken two ribs.

But oddly, you couldn't care. "Where's John?" you muttered. You didn't trust doctors, and especially not with your best friend and boyfriend unconscious with them.

"John Egbert? He's in the emergency wing. I can ask a nurse to take you to the emergency wing if you'd like." the doctor said, her teeth pearly fucking white.

You shake you head quickly and the groan because your back hurts. "It's gonna be okay. Your friends in safe hands." she tried to assure you but she failed.

The only one you trusted an unconscious John with was Rose, Jade, or even Kanaya. Not some strange person who has a title of 'doctor'.

You hop off the hospital bed and limp out of the room, ignoring the doctors calls. Ambling about the hall gave you some odd stares, you must look weird.

You hoped you were creeping people out. If anything, you want to show people your worried.

He's in a comatose they say. You can't believe it.

No. Barely two hours ago, John was smiling happily and talking about the smurfs and how much he loved Papa Smurf! No no no! This was all wrong.

They make you go out and calm down outside the hospital saying your screaming would upset the other patients. You dig your face into your hands and just sob quietly.

Ugh. This is so uncool. Crying like a girl was Egberts job.

Suddenly it hit you. John is no longer able to cry like a girl. He is no longer able to smile either. He is no longer John Egbert.

He is in a coma, a stone replaced his innocent heart making him unresponsive and... dead.

Your name is Dave Strider and you basically jut killed your best friend.


End file.
